


The Reason

by casness



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Episode Tag, Established Relationship, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-12
Updated: 2011-05-12
Packaged: 2017-10-19 07:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/198399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casness/pseuds/casness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve has some doubts about their relationship and questions Danny's actions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Reason

**Author's Note:**

> Episode tag for 1x23.

After sorting out Sang Min, Steve headed home from the station by catching a ride from Kono. The two didn't speak on their way to Steve's house. When they got to the house, Steve said "Thank you" and watched Kono drive away before walking to his house. Steve walked into his house, slamming the front door shut. "You knew this would happen. You knew it and you still fell," he said to himself as he put his gun and badge on the coffee table. He sat down on the couch and put his head in his hands. 'You have to forget. He's with her now. It doesn't matter anymore,' he thought as he remembered the scene at the hospital. Danny and Rachel sleeping together in the hospital bed with Grace on the couch. There was no room in that scene for Steve even if the two of them were together. It made Steve wonder if Danny even regarded him as his _Ohana_ or was that also reserved for Rachel and Grace.

Steve sat on the couch lost in his thoughts when the front door opened and Danny walked in. "Didn't I tell you to get a new lock?" asked Danny walking to the kitchen and put the beer he brought with him into the fridge. "Hey, are you listening to me?" He asked again when he came back into the living room. "Steve," he put a hand on Steve's shoulder and sat down next to him on the couch.

"So Rachel and you are together, now? Were you going to tell me that you were cheating on me, every time you went over there?" asked Steve in anger. He shrugged Danny's hand off and stood up.

"Wait a minute! Rachel and I are not together. For your information, I would NEVER cheat on you. We're friends now, almost best friends because she's about to go through a divorce," shouted Danny. He stood up and walked a couple of steps away from Steve. "Where would you even get the idea that she and I were together?"

"Oh. How about the fact that you two were sleeping in the same bed when I came by last night? Or the fact that you smiled and waved me off?" shouted Steve.

"I smiled because..." Danny stopped. He wasn't sure why he smiled, it was a combination of things like the fact that he had his family around him yesterday, that Rachel knew about Steve, that Steve managed to survive the day and not get injured.

"Nothing to say. Well then get-"

"I told her about us. She discovered the hickey that you left from that morning. We talked about us, you and I, Steve," interrupted Danny. His voice trailed off towards the end.

"...Really? Then why -" started Steve. He wasn't sure that he wanted to know about the reasons behind Danny's actions from last night.

Danny looked at Steve and sighed. "She was sad. Apparently, she's been having problems so while Kamekona spent time with Gracie, we talked. She needed someone and I was there for her. I smiled because I had good news to tell you but I couldn't not without waking her up," said Danny.

Steve stared at Danny, trying to decide whether it was the truth. Letting his heart guide his decision, Steve nodded. "So..." he started to say.

Danny smiled and walked closer to Steve until he was right in front of the other. "We're good. We'll have fights like these but we're good," he put his arms around Steve and leaned up to kiss him. It was like their first kiss, shy and unsure until they finally allowed themselves to feel the desire that they suppressed during this incident. "She basically said that you staked your claim on me, babe," whispered Danny.

"I love you," whispered Steve. He unbuttoned Danny's blue shirt and took it off of him. He finally uncovered Danny's collar and proceeded to give Danny another hickey.

"I love you too, babe," answered Danny running a hand through Steve's shoulder and maneuvering them so that they lay on the couch. He moaned at Steve moved from his collar to play with his nipples.

The two spent most of that afternoon on the couch, reassuring themselves that the other was well and their love strong.


End file.
